The Way You Were
by SilverMoonGodess
Summary: All thanks to Larry, the are split up in worlds of their opposite personalities...will it change them forever or will it drive them insane? first fic be nice! BBxRAE! STARxROB CYxBEE R&R! please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

The Way You WereChapter 1: Nosyarg, take two!

The titans gathered around their table eating breakfast. Raven having tea, as usual, Beastboy having tofu eggs, Starfire having mustard, Cyborg having three, 10 cm

high stacks of pancakes with maple syrup and extra butter! Robin was standing with the fridge door open looking for the milk. But he stopped moving things around

and stood there looking distracted. "Not again..." Raven groaned, and the whole gang rushed over to Robin. For a second time, a small, chubby, possibly baby like

person only a metre tall dressed as robin skipped through the kitchen and yelled "I'm Back!" "Hey, little dude!" yelled Beastboy slapping the chubby, possibly

baby like boy's hand. "Nosyarg is back!" he yelled. "Oh...I mean, LARRY!" "Hello Larry" Robin groaned. "Hi, yah Robin" he gave Robin a huge hug. "It's me,

Larry, your DNA buddy! Don't you remember me?" Larry's eyes watered up and the hand of sadness slapped the happy right off his face. (In other words his grin

became a frown.) "How could I not forget YOU?" Robin groaned again. "I knew you would remember!" His grin had come back. "What brings you here this time

little dude?" Cyborg asked. "Why, can't I just visit once and a while?" Larry said happily. Larry wondered around using his magic finger changing the colour of the

walls, couch, even the colour of their fridge. Everything was, black, red, yellow, or dark green. And if you don't get the point at all, everything was transformed into

_ROBIN_. (Robin's colours...do you get it now?) Larry then zipped out of the room and back with all kinds of posters, pictures, picture _frames_,and other things that

all had Robin's picture on them. "DUDE!" Beastboy yelled "those are, like, picture frames with your picture ON them and your picture IN them!" he continued. "I

want stuff like that" he finished quietly. "Sorry, but I don't know where he got that stuff" Robin apologized. "Do want stuff like this too?" Larry asked looking at

Beastboy. "YOU COULD DO THAT?" yelled Beastboy. "Magic Finger can do anything!" Larry yelled pointing his magic finger to the ceiling with the tip of it

light up like a light bulb. There was a huge flash, but when the light cleared there was no frames and posters of Beastboy, and Beastboy wasn't even in the room.

Neither was there Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, or Robin. Larry was alone.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2 Worlds Unseen

Authors Note: I will not be updating very often cuz of school work but i will update please wait patiently. Thank You:)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 2: Worlds unseen

Drips of sweat and small tears rolled down Larry's face as he scrambled around looking where everyone had gone. He searched the entire tower hoping he would at

least find one titan. He searched from the ground up to the roof calling out their names and worrying even though he told himself: _they probably had some evil to _

_fight- some bad guy downtown. YAH that's it! They had to fight evil!_ Larry searched all over town, even asking around, but people ran from him, for they had never

seen such a small, chubby, high pitched person. Larry was out of ideas except for a sad thought that came to his mind. "Oh, no." he whispered to himself while

sitting on the teen titan's couch. "Larry did a bad thing, a very bad thing! I hope they don't end up in _Their Opposites_." Larry had motioned this to himself because

this had happened before, but luckily he knew how to fix it. And luckily he had fixed it before, too. Larry shut his eyes and pointed his finger to the TV screen. He

concentrated as hard as he could, and hoped for the best. Robin appeared on the TV screen, knocked out behind some sort of counter. "Robin!" Larry yelled.

"Robin! Wake up! Robin!" What Larry had done (with his magic finger) wasn't supposed to bring them all back, but to stay in contact with them so he could figure

out where the titans were and fix his mess. "Robin!" Robin sat up looking dazed. Somebody was calling out to him, but who. The answer, he found out about five

seconds later. He heard the voice from his Titans Communicator. He flipped it open. He saw Larry and heard his voice too. "Robin!" Larry said joyfully. "You're

up!" "Where am I?" Robin asked. Robin suddenly turned on Larry and snapped, "What did you do? Where am I? You taught me that screwing up is alright, I only

human, but this! This has gone too far!" Robin shut his communicator and stood up. "Can I have a double bacon cheese burger with no pickles, no tomato, and extra

cheese, with an EXTA-large DIET coke, and no more salads on the side, French Fries...FRENCH FRIES, my mom is already making me get a diet coke. Hello?

HELLO! Are you brain dead? Did you hear me? DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!" a tall, chubby, _angry_, teenager yelled. "Hey get out of my face!" Robin

yelled. "Do I look like I'm working in a MacDonald's here!" Robin looked around, and in fact he was at a MacDonald's, and he was behind the counter, WITH A

UNIFORM ON! (Uniformyellow apron) "If you excuse me..." Robin ripped off his apron and walked out the door. "Get back here!" the teen yelled, and the teen's

arm stretched all the way out the door and grabbed Robin from behind. Robin fought him off using his silver pole. Everyone laughed (except the guy on the floor

unconscious) "You don't have any powers? HAH! Where do you think you are? FREAK! GET OUTTA HERE!" a fat, short woman said. Robin ran down the

street, trying to escape all of this insanity. _Freak? Because I don't have any powers?_ Robin thought to himself. Just as he thought of this he came to an old,

abandoned barber shop, with a sign (missing some of the letters) saying: R O I N S BA RB R S H O P. This obviously was supposed to say: ROBIN'S BARBER

SHOP. Robin stared at the sign, noticing that in the O, S, and B there were small birds nest where he could see three small eggs in one of them. "Been abandoned for

fifty years, my old pal Robin owned it...until he disappeared." an older, grey haired man said. The man was average in height and wasn't over weight. He walked

over to the boarded up doorway and smashed the wood to dust. "Super strength" he said. "And you son?" he asked. "Are you offering me shelter here or something

because I am not living in here!" Robin yelled. At that moment a small drop fell from the sky and landed on Robin's nose. The clouds were dark and it began to get

cold as this one drop of rain turned into a fierce thunderstorm. Robin slowly waked inside of the old shop and looked back at the man, but the man was no longer

there. Robin sat down. _Where am I? Everyone has super powers but- _something cut Robin off, a loud sound coming from a big clock in the park just across the

street. It was 10:00 am. His eyes were glowing green, but for just a moment. He then lay down and repeated the same thing in his head over and over again. _I hate my _

_life; I shouldn't be in the teen titans if I don't have powers. I hate my life; I shouldn't be in the teen titans if I don't have powers._ This rang in his head, over and over

until he fell asleep.

* * *

POLL: (even though bee wont be in the story that much i still have a question for you): Do you like the pairing CYxBEE?Please Review! 


	3. Worlds Unseen Part 2

Disclaimer: I dont own the TeenTitans

Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Worlds Unseen-Part 2

Larry had given up on trying to contact Robin so he flipped through the

channels on the TV in search for another titan. Finally after a while he

reached channel 69, where another titan was found… "STARFIRE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on lady. Come on! Get up! CAN I EVER GET ANY SERVICE

OVER AROUND HERE?" Is what woke the delightful red head in the

cute purple skirt. She was in a haze, as she did not sit up, but she

squinted trying to see what all the noise was about. As the fuzziness in

her vision cleared she could see a tall, lean, and short redish-brown

haired man leaning over what seemed to be some sort of counter, staring

at Starfire. He looked frustrated and like a very impatient man. His

olive-browny coloured suit was what he had picked out of his closet

today and a matching tie with of course a white shirt underneath. His tie

was so long that it almost touched the tip of Starfire's nose as she

began to sit up. As she stood up she started to fly slightly above the

ground and paused as perfectly round, green circles of her lightning bolt

energy formed around her hands. Everyone in the room looked at her

funny, though they could not see her feet from behind the counter, they

looked at her oddly like _No one could be THAT tall and what are those _

_green things? _She then looked down to see why they had stared and

silenced, then slowly let her feet touch the ground and made the "green

things" disappear. "I'm sorry …um…sir, can I help you?" Starfire asked

the man, confused yet politely. "Here! There's my bankbook, here's my

money now put it in my account!" the man yelled as his face turned red

and the hussel and bussel of the room began again. Starfire look behind

her and saw a sign, which she had seen before. It said BANK on it.

Starfire then looked back down at her clothes and saw a neatly tuck-in

button up white shirt and a lovely black skirt. She also realized she was

wearing half circle glasses and her hair was up in a bun held tightly by a

tiny bobby pins. She let her hair down, ripped off her clothes, and while

taking off her glasses she broke them under her brutal strength, and

yelled "IT IS VERY IMPOLITE TO TALK TO A LADY IN THAT

MANNER!" She yelled this while she flew above the counter and she

shot 4 blasts of lighting bolt green energy toward the man…luckily, he

ducked, but a huge hole in the wall was what was left, and the edges of

the hole were black and smoking. Everyone at the bank screamed and ran

for their lives. Starfire loosened her anger, returned to the floor, and

walked to a door that said BACK ROOM on it. A small bed was there,

that was probably for sick employees. She sat down and said to her self

"What would have happened if I hit that man. Robin would have hated

me for killing in anger…or for just plain killing alone. Where am I?

How did I get to this awful place? How will I return home? Where are

my friends? … I will stay here! That is it…I will stay here, in this room

until I know what is wrong. There is plenty of food in this room and it is

heated, what is not to like?" she ended doubtfully. "Starfire!" she heard.

"Starfire!" Her TT communicator was flashing. She opened it to see

Larry. "Starfire? Starfire! You're ok!" "I am fine? Are you in town?

Where am I? How will I return h- " she was cut off by Larry, "Look I

can't answer you're questions right now, all I know is that you're alone

in a super-power-free world… and I put you there. Please, keep a low

profile, I will fix this, once I have found all the titans that is." Starfire

heard all of what he had said, but began to get hazy again. As the clock

in the bank wrong 12:00pm Starfire fainted onto the bed and Larry had

lost her (for now of course).

" Just like Robin" Larry told himself. "I will fix this. I will!" He

promised himself, and then began flipping through channels again

searching for another titan._

* * *

_

Authoress Note:

I hope you liked the chapter, sorry that i havent updated and review please!


End file.
